1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly for a cover of a computer enclosure, and more particularly to a mounting assembly for a cover of a computer enclosure for demounting or mounting a cover conveniently.
2. Background of the Invention
With the popularization of computer, our modern society is closely linked to computer. A computer enclosure generally includes a chassis and a cover assembled thereto. It is required that a computer cover should be demounted and mounted conveniently for checking malfunction of hardware and repairing interior components of a computer. A typical mounting assembly usually utilizes a plurality of screws, directly attaching a computer cover to a computer chassis. Thereby, screwdrivers or other detaching tools are necessary for installation or removal of the computer cover in assembly or disassembly processes, which is laborious and time-consuming.
Generally, the cover is assembled to the chassis by screws and which takes time in assembly and disassembly. This also inevitably increases the manufacturing cost. In addition, screws or the equivalents are also parts of inventory which should be carefully monitored in order to prevent a shutdown of the production line. Understandably, some attempts have been taken to introduce the snapping type enclosure by using less or without screws. Therefore, an improved mounting assembly for a cover of a computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting assembly for a cover of a computer enclosure facilitating engagement and disengagement between a cover and a chassis.